Freddy's Weakness
by NightmareLove
Summary: What is the one thing that makes Freddy weak in the knees? His lover! No...not the unlikely pairing of Freddy and Jason. This happens to be slash. Slash meaning male on male sexual content. What's a Freddy or Pinhead fic without swearing? Rated R


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to their respective creators. All I own is said plot...kinda.

A/N: I am so very disappointed, there are no slashfics about Freddy and Pinhead! So...I made one. Based loosely on an ongoing roleplay with various friends of mine. Freddy and Pinhead are bisexual in said rp, but here...Freddy is strictly gay. (As for Pinhead, various books/movies imply he has consorts, sooo...yeah.) Woo-hoo! My two most favorite evil dudes! Yes, I do tend to fantasize about both of them...but Freddy more so. Second chapter will be more gory and such. xD This isn't quite romantic...so yeah. How else would they be? The personalities here are tweaked enough, I'm not giving you a sappy love fic here. I'd like to imagine they hurt eachother as much as possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was pacing the floor in his livingroom. Pausing to glare angrily at the front door. "HE was supposed to be here!" Snarling to himself in that gritty voice. A sudden rap on the door made him jump. Running eagerly towards it...freezing. No dammit! I don't want to seem too desperate! Inhaling deeply, he calmed down. Swinging the door open, he turned on his heel, "About time you got here..." He wanted to growl it out...but the words sounded as if he were choking on them. He clenched his eyes shut. A vain attempt to keep the tears at bay.

A sigh escaped him, I took too long and now I've upset him! Placing a hand gently on the other man's shoulder, "Freddy..." His tone was apologetic. Freddy shied away from Pinhead, "I...you said..." Angry tears blurred his vision as he tried to walk away. Pinhead appeared in front of him, pulling the burnt man close, "I know...I'm late. It won't happen again." Freddy buried his face in Pinhead's chest, "Promise?" Came a muffled voice. "I promise." Pinhead grinned. If the others ever knew how feminine Freddy could be...he'd have no respect. Freddy was still in tears, blades of his right hand threatening to slash into Pinhead's side.

"Asshole..." Voice still muffled, strong scent of leather and the other invaded his senses. Mmmm...my man, he smells so damn good! The tears soon faded, but the rage was still there. Pressing his blades lightly at first, he sliced through the leather at his lover's side. Working his long blades through the new holes he had made in Pinhead's shirt...he sneered, think you can get away with making me wait on you? I'll show your ass who's boss...

Pinhead felt the cool metal of the blades on his bare skin, asshole? It's not my fault those fucking kids opened the damned Lament Configuration! But, Freddy was prone to uttering foul language when he was upset. Furthermore, Pinhead knew better than to take any of his insults to heart...most were hollow and not really meant. It was also best to just stand there, hold him in his arms and wait for the anger to ebb away...then the fun could begin. He would take whatever 'punishment' Freddy would dole out. Though, like the slightly shorter dream demon, he himself enjoyed pain.

Poking the four blades almost tenderly into Pinhead's ribs, Freddy growled loudly into his chest. He was slowly inching the blades into the flesh of the cenobite's ribs. Then, almost as an afterthought, he rammed the blades in, up to his fingertips. Anger dying and a satisfied glint in his hazel eyes as he heard the other cry out in pain. Too clouded by his own ego, he did not happen to hear the mingled note of pleasure added to the cry. Blades twitching lightly as he slowly pulled them out, he brought the dripping blades to his lips...vile tongue slithering over each blade, the taste of the cenobite's blood was divine. So different from a human's.

Black eyes gazing down, it was strange...this man's fetish with blood and gore. Were the eternally open wounds of his lower torso not enough? No...Freddy had to make more...leave his marks. What is it with him? Could he not be like my consorts...or a normal lover and just leave bite wounds or waterfall scratches? No...he had to slash...rip, tear! He just wants you to feel it for a while. That's all. Right? Perhaps...or maybe it was his own insecurity...maybe he feels...inadequate? His gaze softened...I shall not attempt to fight tonight. It will be all his way, no compromises, no grudgingly obliging. I will do as he wants...I will...be...submissive. There, total submission! For him. Yes...he hissed under his breath, why is this so hard?

He was better now, tears gone and the rage had followed suit. After assuring himself he had thoroughly cleaned his blades, he stood. Hazel eyes reaching just a mere two inches below the dark, black eyes of the cenobite. He didn't enjoy being so damned short. Even some of his victims had been taller than himself...which is partly why he preferred torturing little ones. They were shorter than him. He was tall...for once. Snapping back to the present, it was time for fun! He came to me, that means I get to be dominant! Oh...he'd protest, he'll squeal and beg, offer up other things...but this was their rule. If Pinhead came to him, to his place...he got total control...if it had been the other way 'round, Pinhead got control. Though...Freddy could hold out much longer than Pinhead. Furthermore...he hated being the one dominated! But...then again, so did the other. Freddy rarely ventured into the labyrinth...wandering aimlessly 'till Pinhead found him. Or if he was lucky enough to find his way to Pinhead.

Eyes glittering, Pinhead met his gaze. Thinking of what you'll do to me? Well, no complaints...I have to hold my tongue. Do as he wants, make him happy. A grin played across his face. This was not going to be easy...but he enjoyed a good challenge!

Hazel eyes narrowing, he clenched a fistful of the leather robe in his left hand and growled softly. Tugging the cenobite after him as he turned and began to walk away. Pinhead following...Freddy was astonished, "No comments from the peanut gallery?" Pinhead struggled within himself before answering slowly, "Of course not, I deserve whatever you do to me...I've been quite bad." Freddy chuckled, "Really? Then I suppose I will have to punish you...severely." Eyes darkening with lust and a hint of playfulness. What have I gotten myself into now? Pinhead grumbled mentally.

Freddy was leading him towards the bedroom. Though he knew the way, he let himself get dragged. It was what the other man wanted. Freddy's room wasn't much to look at. Much like the rest of the house, paint was peeling from the walls...an old, very worn bed lay against one wall. Why didn't he ever get a better bed? The mattress was tatty and you could see the springs trying to burst through the worn covering. Ratty old sheets and a blanket covered the bed. The pillows were old and flattened. I really have to get him some new things. I hate his bed! Every time they made love, it seemed as if the it would shatter beneath them.

Freddy gave an evil grin as he whispered gruffly in Pinhead's ear, "Take it off...all of it." Moving away, he began to strip himself of all clothing. Had this been his dream scape, he could have just flicked his hand and it would be done. But no, here he had to do things manually. Springs of his bed groaning in protest as he seated himself on his mattress, to watch as Pinhead stripped for him. This wasn't exactly what he had meant...but it was still good.

Pinhead grumbled many curses beneath his breath as he slowly began to strip. How had his consorts done this? Trying to mimic their movements. The swiveling of hips...the sort of dancing steps as they removed their clothing. Damn it...why'd he have to ask me for this? Oh Leviathan! I look ridiculous doing this...he had to clench his jaw and shut his eyes. Pale skin turning a shade of pink. He was...blushing! My gods...what's wrong with me?

Freddy watched with glee, nude save for the fedora on his head and glove on his hand. I had no clue he could dance...mmm, he was great at it! Waiting for the moment when all the leather hit the floor, Freddy gave a huge, toothy grin. Beckoning with his gloved hand, "C'mon over here and bend over my knee..." Pinhead almost slipped, catching himself before the words came out, instead making a choking sound. This made Freddy laugh, "Awe...but you've been a baaad boy." Apparently, Freddy mistook the hesitation for fear...or something close to it. Pinhead sighed and edged towards him. Well, as long as he's happy...he wondered if it would hurt Freddy much. Stretching his body across the other's legs...he lay there, one arm dangling and the other one limp at his side. He knew what Freddy had in mind. Why else did he have to be over his knees? A sharp, stinging pain wrenched him from his thoughts. He hissed in pain. Dammit! Couldn't he use his left hand? No! He had to use the glove. Another loud slap. Pinhead's ass was on fire. Not to mention the deep gashes from the blades. Leather glove and bladed claws. Ah, hells...I said I'd be submissive, right? He gave out some more cries of pain, trying to keep from moaning with pleasure. It hurt...so damn good! "Fr-Freddy..." He forced his voice to come out all shaky, as if he were scared. Struggling to feign a plausible whimper.

Stopping in mid-swing, Freddy looked down at him, "What?" He growled impatiently. Arm still in the air. Pinhead turned so he could look at Freddy, "I...can't...feel...my...ass..." The pauses between his words were so he could hold back his laughter. So? I can't feel my ass for a while. But that would mean I'd have to fake everything later on. He wasn't looking forward to doing that. Freddy's jaw dropped, "That's not good, now is it?" He crooned softly. No...not good! I like it rough and if he can't feel it...damn! Lowering his arm, he rested the blades lightly on the now reddened ass cheek. Admiring the gouges he left in the pale skinned flesh. Blood seeping from the wounds. Leaning over, his long tongue sliding over the gashes. Mmm...his blood...so good.

Pinhead was trying not to move, but found it increasingly hard not to squirm. The pain of the cuts and the warmth of Freddy's tongue. The sensation of that long, vile thing washing over his ass. By the gods, I thought I was master of pain and pleasure! He couldn't hold back any longer, a moan of pleasure tore it's way out. Moments later, Freddy damn near shoved him to the floor. Pinhead caught himself and half staggered as he stood. Trying to remember not to glare at him. Freddy stood beside him, a wolfish grin as he pointed in front of himself, "On your knees..." Growling harshly. A sigh being held back as Pinhead obediently dropped to his knees before him. Well, this part of the game was fun for both of them. He blinked and gazed almost stupidly up at Freddy, as if to ask what was expected of him. Yes, he knew full well what Freddy wanted...but this was part of the dominance game. He had to wait to be told.

Freddy chuckled, "That look doesn't suit you..." The fingers of his left hand began to play with the golden pins stuck in the other's skull. Lightly tapping each one as he trailed to the back of his head. Placing his fingers between the pins, he pulled the other man's head close to his hardening cock. Growling huskily, "You know what I need.!" Pinhead's eyes became mere slits, I ought to bite the damned thing off! But then...he'd just regenerate. He slowly trailed his left hand up Freddy's right leg, until reaching his hip. Pinhead then slid his hand back, grasping Freddy's ass cheek. His right hand trailing up the inside of Freddy's left leg, until he hit the thigh. With a cruel grin, he slowly trailed the fingers upwards...until they wrapped around the sack. Squeezing gently, eyes glinting as he heard his lover's pleasured growl. The hand at the back of his head pushed him forward. I'm getting to it...just wait. Oh, I can still torture you when I'm not in control.

Freddy glared down at Pinhead, what the fuck is taking so long? He knows damn well what I want! A gasp escaped him...then a soft moan. He felt a warm, wet tongue wash over his shaft. Teeth expertly grazing in just the right places. Oh...Pinhead...gods. A sharp nip nearly made him jump. He growled...then another moan. Pinhead grinned, I get to tease...this is the only thing I've got control over, for now. A harsh nip to Freddy's sack, a soothing caress there. It became more enjoyable as Freddy began to moan and growl in pained pleasures. Ignoring the demanding hand, Pinhead continued his assault on the shaft and sack. The pins on his face helped get Freddy where he wanted him. Teeth and pins grazing lightly over the throbbing member. Something warm and sticky trickled down his cheek. A satisfied smile washed over his face. Pre...now you get exactly what you want! Not bothering to wipe away the cum, he snuck a glance up at Freddy, who had his eyes shut and head thrown back. Panting and moaning. Pinhead grinned and planted a soft kiss on the weeping head. This made Freddy shudder, something that was rare indeed. A savage hunger overtook Pinhead as he took Freddy's entire length inside his mouth. Lips clamped tightly around the base. His teeth grazing the soft flesh as he slowly pulled back. His right hand leaving Freddy's sack to grasp the other cheek. Thrusting his head forward and pulling Freddy closer. He wanted to devour his lover. The mingled taste of blood and flesh was wonderful. What made it all the better was the fact that he was sending shivers up Freddy's spine. He began a harsh rhythm, biting down as he pulled back and ramming the shaft back in. He could feel the head cutting off the air supply in the back of his throat. I don't fucking care...I want it all! Harder and faster, movements becoming more and more frantic. Damn you Fred! Quit holding it! He felt the four blades on his shoulder, a panting gruff voice, "Bed..." No! I want...awe, hells! Reluctantly, he released Freddy from his hold and crawled up onto the bed, laying face down. Hissing angrily into the mattress.

In an instant Freddy was between Pinhead's legs, forcing him on his knees. Left hand cupping an ass cheek and right hand gripping a thigh. He felt as if he were about to explode! With a low growl, he positioned himself and thrust himself deep withing the confines of Pinhead's ass. Pinhead arched and hissed loudly. Freddy chuckled and thrust again. Shifting his weight and thrusting hard again. It was as if he were looking for something. A special spot. Freddy snarled with frustration. Dammit! I can't hold it in much longer. Shifting himself again, another thrust and a hissing moan told him he'd found what he wanted. Pinhead had his face buried in the worn pile of covers, pins threatening to tear through and into the mattress below. Normally Freddy was not this rough with Pinhead...as he knew full well that Pinhead could not heal himself. He was having a grand time, cruelly ramming his shaft into his lover. The feeling of immense pain shot up through Pinhead's body...something tore inside him and blood began to seep out around Freddy's cock. Feeling the burnt man shudder, Pinhead gave a faint grin, leaning back into him as Freddy thrust forward. A hissing moan and a satisfied growling filled the air. Freddy slowly slid himself out, flopping next to Pinhead.

Pinhead lay there, eyes half closed. Freddy gave off a chuckle and trailed a single blade lightly over Pinhead's back, "I had fun..." Yeah...you had fun. Bastard...I'll be sore for days! Then a thought struck him. With a grin, he shifted himself, so that his head lay on Freddy's bare chest and an arm wrapped around his waist. Little bit of revenge, the weight of his head made the pins sink into Freddy's flesh. Freddy was now running his blades lightly over Pinhead's skull, trailing between the pins. The fact that there were pins stuck in his chest didn't appear to bother him much at all. So much for Pinhead's bit of revenge!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Silence...working on chapter two...hint, Freddy plays with the Lament Configuration and goes to see Pinhead. He also gets lost...ha! He was never any good with mazes. Yes, I id leave it on a cliffhanger type deal, why? I wanted to work on chapter two since halfway through one! I can imagine Freddy getting lost and watching as various humans get tortured to death. I also see him cackling at the sorry cenobite who attempts to torture him...)


End file.
